Drivers of automobiles frequently find it necessary to change the eyeglasses they are wearing, or to put on sunglasses. Many drivers have a pair that they use especially for the distance vision involved in driving, and wear these only when they are behind the steering wheel. The change from one pair to another usually involves stuffing one pair into a convenient pocket, and pulling out the other either from another pocket, or from some storage location. When in a hurry, this is often done as a one-handed operation while the car is in motion. Obviously, the storage position of the glasses should be in a fixed place easily within reach from the driver's position. It should not be necessary to take the eyes off the road during this maneuver. The same problem arises in the use of sunglasses. The driver often does not realize he needs them until making a turn and finding the sun directly in his eyes.
Storage locations for the eyeglasses that are not momentarily in use have included loose placement on the flat area above the dashboard, in the glove compartment, drawers, and the various compartments that are customarily provided between the front seats of an automobile. None of these give the ready accessibility that is required for a one-handed change operation that does not require the driver to take his attention from the road. Some eyeglasses and sunglasses are stored on the visor above the steering wheel, and it is extremely difficult to manipulate eyeglasses in this position without distraction. The present invention is directed at providing an inexpensive device that will function as a storage receptacle for eyeglasses, and capable of installation on practically any vehicle.